


Не спеши, а то успеешь

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Виктория всегда придет на помощь Госпоже! А кто придет на помощь к ней?
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не спеши, а то успеешь

— Говори уже, — попыхивая сигариллой, смилостивилась Интегра.  
Заерзав и потупив взгляд, Серас едва слышно ответила:  
— Если честно, я…  
Она замялась.  
— …предпочла бы, чтобы я охраняла другую твою часть, — Интегра едва удержалась от смеха. Удерживать серьезную мину в таких обстоятельствах было крайне сложно.  
— Ну… да, вы правы.  
Она снова дернулась и тут же, под предостерегающим взглядом, затихла. Интегра давно уже поняла, что девочке гораздо лучше даются задачи без тонкостей. Отлупить кого-нибудь ногами, вырвать с корнем дерево и отходить им какого-нибудь оборотня по хребту, пронестись сквозь здание и сровнять его с землей… все тонкости вампирского бытия Серас предпочитала вежливо не замечать.  
— Точно не получается? — на всякий случай уточнила Интегра.  
— Никак, — жалобно пискнула Виктория, отчаянно закрутив шеей и руками.  
— И ты говоришь…  
— Не получится. Еще очень долго не получится.  
— Почему?  
— Настрой сбился, — серьезно ответила Серас, будто нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Видимо, это что-то вампирское.  
— А завтра настрой не появится?  
— Завтра мы с ним срастемся навсегда, — печально ответила Виктория. — И вообще, это я к ва… к вашему сведению — очень стараюсь.  
Девчонка, может, и дуболомная (вся в своего «папашу»), но опасность чует на подлете: договори она задуманное «к вам на помощь торопилась», Интегра и впрямь отправилась бы с третьего этажа на второй.  
А там отходила бы торчащую с потолка задницу Серас ножнами от сабли.  
Во-первых, она Викторию не звала. Во-вторых, она всего лишь поскользнулась в ванной. В-третьих, что за манера — врываться к своему начальству! Еще и проходя сквозь пол!  
Видимо, от излившейся ей на голову брани Серас растерялась, заметалась (что выглядело довольно дико, учитывая, что она торчала из пола по пояс), а потом…  
— …леди Хеллсинг, мне очень неловко вас беспокоить, — донесся мышиный писк уже из спальни Интегры, — но я, кажется, застряла.  
…а потом вот это, да.  
Интегра задумчиво размотала полотенце на голове и поморщилась: не столько от ссадины на своем лбу, сколько от взволнованного взгляда Серас. Интегра буквально чувствовала сожаление Виктории: мол, эх, как жаль, что я не могу проломить все ссадины! Отломать чертов кран, о который вы ударились! Наказать его, чтоб неповадно было!  
Вот поэтому у Интегры совершенно не получалось на нее злиться.  
— А он скоро придет? — робко спросила Серас.  
— Через полчаса.  
— А если я…  
— И думать забудь, — отрезала Интегра. — Этот паркет мой дед лично укладывал в этой самой комнате. И если тебе кажется, что тебе можно его разломать…  
— Поняла я, поняла, — перебила ее Виктория. — Он стоит больше, чем вся моя жизнь.  
— И смерть, — с угрозой добавила Интегра.  
— И смерть, — вздохнула Виктория. — А это вычтут из моего жалования?  
— Зависит от того, сможешь ли ты выплюнуть все застрявшие внутри тебя части паркета.  
Серас вновь беспокойно заерзала, внимательно прислушавшись к себе.  
Интегра вновь с трудом сдержала улыбку. Эта мертвая девица все-таки умела ее развеселить. Если бы еще «папаша» вложил в нее хоть толику своих стараний, а не обошелся парой пространных объяснений без малейшей конкретики, вроде «слушай свое сердце» и «смотри своим третьим глазом»…  
Разумеется, жалование Интегра оставила бы за ней в любом случае. Но разве можно упустить случай так повеселиться?  



End file.
